


Caterella and the glass shoes

by RandomlyPassedBy



Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [7]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: I am sorry for this, M/M, fairytale AU, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: TWST Rarepair Day 7: Fairytale AUA terrible retelling of a classic beloved fairytale.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306
Kudos: 13
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Caterella and the glass shoes

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a boy named Cater.

Cater lived with his stepfather and two stepbrothers. They were not very kind to him. They made him do all the house chores while they go around town and have fun.

"Cater!" one of his stepbrothers, Riddle, would shout at him. "Go buy me a strawberry tart!"

"Yes Riddle." Cater would obey, and silently walked to the door hoping his other stepbrother wouldn't notice him.

Unfortunately, he did notice. "Cater, don't forget to get me a smoothie while you're there," Vil said.

"Okay..." 

Cater walked meekly to the town, feeling ashamed of his worn out clothes. His stepfather never bought him any new clothes, and his stepbrothers refuse to share their clothes. Cater was left with all his old clothes, worn out due to the time spent doing house chores. 

The people in town were friendly with him, because he always had a smile on his face despite his living conditions. He knew his life was hard, but it was no use being sad around everyone else.

One day, his stepfather called his stepbrothers to the living room and read out a letter. It was an invitation to a ball. Cater was wiping the windows nearby and listened as well.

"Everyone is cordially invited to the Royal Ball tomorrow night. There will be attendants from royal families from around the continent, so please be in your best appearance and behaviour," his stepfather, Crewel read out.

Cater was excited. He always dreamed of attending a ball! The lights, the music and the dancing. He might even meet someone special there. 

Vil and Riddle were excited too, enthusiastically discussing what they should wear to the ball.

"Can I get new clothes for the ball too?" Cater asked, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to be there. 

Crewel scoffed and scrutinized him up and down.

"Even if you had a full makeover, which is impossible, I still won't allow you to attend the ball. No, you will stay home Cater, and make sure the house is clean by the time we come back."

Cater's heart broke. Just like that his dreams were shattered. Running off to his room in the attic, he hugged his pillow and cried, wishing things would be different. From a corner in his room, three hedgehogs jumped onto his bed and approached his face.

Cater lifted his face, seeing his closest companions. "Trey, Ace and Deuce, I can't go to the ball. Why can't they just let me have one night of magic?"

The hedgehogs nudged their noses to his cheek, doing their best to cheer him up. He felt a bit better knowing the hedgehogs would always be there for him, and he fell asleep.

The next day, he routinely did his chores and looked on forlornly as his brothers got ready for the ball. When it was time for them to leave, he reluctantly saw them off. 

"Now, you stay here like a good puppy, Cater. We'll be back after midnight," Crewel said.

"Yes... I'll be here."

Cater stayed in his room, fiddling with his patched up pants, feeling defeated. How long was he going to live his life like this? When can he find happiness?

"..hello? Did you call for my service?"

It was an unknown voice. He looked around the room, but saw nothing.

"Who is there?" Cater called out.

There was a sound of laughter before a floating man appeared in his room. He had small bat-like wings on his back, and his hair was black with pink streaks. He had a wand on his hand.

"It is I, your fairy godmother, Lilia Vanrouge. I heard your damsel in distress situation and came as soon as I could!" the man curtsied in the air.

Cater thought he was dreaming. Perhaps it was the slightly odd tasting brownie he ate earlier that day. But either way, he'll go along with this fairy.

"I'm not exactly a damsel, but I will admit I'm in a bit of distress," he said.

Lilia nodded. "I know the situation. The usual package would do. Makeover, new dress and shoes, and a good entourage to go. Bibbity bobbity boo~!"

The fairy waved his wand and sparkles started appearing and covered his whole room. He felt the magic wash over him, his hair untangling and turning smooth, his face feeling clean and the fabric of his clothes extending and changing shape.

After the fairy dust cleared, he felt like a completely different person. He went to the mirror in his room and saw that his hair was glossy, the orange colour bright and cheery, and he was in a beautifully tailored suit, but with an extra frilly part at the back, forming a half-skirt from the back.

"What's with this part?" he asked Lilia.

"Ah my bad. I'm too used to making dresses. I think it looks good though."

Cater thought so too. It swayed around when he twirled, making him look like a princess in a dress. It was pretty. Then he noticed his shoes.

"Are these made of glass??"

Lilia merely chuckled. "Magically-crafted specially for you."

Cater was wary about the heels, even if it was only at a low height. Since it was magically made, Cater guessed it won't break. 

"Thank you so much Lilia! Now I only need to get to the ball."

Lilia snapped his fingers. "I got you covered, let's go outside."

They went out and Lilia waved his wand again. Cater watched as the pumpkin in his garden turned into a carriage, pulled by two black horses. 

Lilia smiled. "And for the final touch."

The wand is waved and then his three hedgehogs flew out from his room, covered in more sparkling fairy dust. The magic settled on the three hedgehogs and in their place appeared three human boys, one with green hair and spectacles, one with orange-red hair and another with midnight blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"Trey! Ace and Deuce!"

The three hedgehogs turned humans were wearing matching suits. They smiled at Cater.

"You look beautiful Cater."

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"Very beautiful! I am sure everyone would want to dance with you at the ball!"

Cater hugged his companions. "Thank you guys."

Trey took the reins and got ready to drive the carriage, while Cater and the other two went into the carriage.

As Lilia closed the door to the carriage, he let Cater know of one important thing.

"Remember, be back before midnight before the magic wears off. Somehow my magic never lasted after midnight. It's like a daily reset thing. Annoying, but what can we do?"

Cater didn't get to ask any questions before the carriage started moving. He figured he'll just have to return before midnight.

They arrived at the palace where the ball was held. Ace opened the door and Deuce escorted him down the carriage. 

"Go have fun Cater! We'll wait here."

Cater nervously entered the palace, and reached a large staircase. Down the staircase was the ballroom where many beautifully-dressed guests were dancing. 

As he descended the stairs, numerous eyes went to him, wondering who the beautiful person was. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, a handsome blonde offered his hand.

"May I have the honour of dancing with you, belle personne?" 

Smiling, Cater took the hand and was led to the dancefloor. The gentleman introduced himself as Prince Rook. He was a good dancer, but Cater felt a bit suffocated by his endless compliments. 

After Prince Rook, another person immediately asked for a dance, this time a beautiful man with a scar on his left eye. He looked uninterested, but Cater was intrigued by the stranger's strong aura. 

He was Prince Leona, from a faraway country. The only way Cater could describe the man's dance is lazy. They were moving, but only barely. He also avoided Cater's eyes, sometimes looking at someone else across the ballroom. Cater wanted the dance to be over as soon as possible. 

After that, Cater took a break and drank some refreshments, avoiding his stepbrothers and stepfather. He knew they would not even recognize him, but he didn't want to take the risk. 

A hand tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see a handsome man with bright blue hair looking nervously around him. 

"W-would you like to dance?"

Cater thought the man was cute, and took his offer. The other was clearly nervous, but Cater did his best to calm him down. He introduced himself as Prince Idia, the heir to the throne in Isle of Lamentation.

Dancing with Idia was terrible. He was too nervous, and stepped on Cater's foot a few times. Cater kept praying that his glass shoes won't break. But the Prince was adorable, Cater wouldn't deny that.

Cater took another break after dancing with Idia, finding a seat and rubbing his sore foot. He looked out the balcony, and saw a man.

The man was by himself, looking up at the skies, his black hair swaying with the wind.

Cater felt lonely just looking at the man. Determined, he went out to the balcony and approached the man.

"Why are you by yourself on such a lovely night?" Cater asked.

The man turned to Cater, and Cater was enchanted by how beautiful the man was. He had pale skin, his dark lashes and jet-black hair making his sharp green eyes stand out. He's seen many beautiful princes just before but this man had an air of elegance and mystery that lured Cater in.

"I've always been by myself, especially during events like this," the man replied.

"Well that changes tonight," Cater grinned, "because I'm inviting you to dance with me." 

The man looked confused. "You want to dance with me?"

"No, with your uncle," Cater chuckled. "Yes I want to dance with you, handsome man."

The tall brunette smiled. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Cater batted his eyes at the stranger. "No, but I definitely want to."

The other laughed. Cater thought he looked more beautiful when he's smiling. After his laughter subsided, the man extended a hand to Cater.

"Very well, I will indulge you. Shall we?"

Cater took the hand and they went inside the ballroom. There were only a few couples dancing, and they stopped altogether as Cater started dancing with his partner. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them dancing.

"Everyone is staring because of me," the tall man said.

Cater smirked at that. "How are you sure? Maybe they're staring at this beautiful person in front of you."

"I'm Malleus Draconia," the other simply said.

"Hello Malleus Draconia. You can call me... any time." 

For the second time that night, Malleus laughed. 

"You really don't know who I am."

Cater huffed. "Maybe you should start talking about yourself then. What's your favourite colour?"

The couple danced and talked about random things. Cater learned that Malleus likes the colour black, plays the violin, lives with his grandmother and likes ice-cream. Cater felt like he was floating, Malleus leading the dance so gracefully and effortlessly. They kept their eyes on each other, matching smiles on their faces. 

They both felt the sparks fly. They knew it was love. 

Cater didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to stay in Malleus' arms forever. 

Unfortunately, he saw the clock and was reminded of his limited time. 

'It's almost midnight..!'

Reluctantly, Cater let go of Malleus and stepped back.

"I've had the most wonderful time, but I need to leave now. Thank you so much, Malleus."

Malleus did not want Cater to leave. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Urgent matters at home," Cater lied and started moving to the exit. Malleus followed him closely.

"Can I at least have your name?"

Cater panicked. Somehow, he didn't want to give his actual name to Malleus. He didn't want Malleus to find him after tonight and find out he was only plain Cater.

"Sorry, I really have to go."

Cater ran out the exit and saw the carriage across the distance.

"Cater, hurry! It's almost midnight!" Trey yelled.

In his hurry, Cater tripped on the uneven ground and stumbled. One of his shoe came off but he didn't have time to pick it up, Trey urging him to hurry and Malleus probably somewhere behind looking for him.

He managed to get into the carriage and Trey immediately got the horses to move.

They didn't manage to make it back before midnight. Luckily they were already close to the house when the carriage shrunk back to a pumpkin, Trey, Ace and Deuce turned back to hedgehogs and Cater's suit changed back to his normal clothes. He walked the small distance back home, carrying the three hedgehogs in his arms.

That night remained a cherished secret of Cater. His family kept discussing about the ball, who danced with which princes and princesses and he smiled to himself, remembering Malleus. 

He lived his days peacefully, until the news came to their house.

"Did you hear, Vil? The Crown Prince of Valley of Thorns is looking for a person to marry. Apparently he met someone at the ball that night and fell in love," Riddle chatted with his brother.

"I heard. It must've been the only person he danced with that night. But apparently no one knows who that person was, and he's visiting all the guests who attended the ball," Vil sipped his tea.

"That's right. Which means he will also visit out house any time soon, since we were the guests," Crewel added.

Cater who was wiping the windows nearby thought back on that night. He remembers Malleus, who looked very lonely on the balcony. 

'I wonder how he's doing these days. Hopefully not too lonely.'

Minding his own business, and knowing his family won't bother him since he technically didn't go to the ball, he continued his chores.

That afternoon, a carriage came to their house.

Two royal guards came to the house and asked for the ball attendees to present their feet.

"Our... feet?" Crewel asked.

"Yes. You see, the person left their shoe at the venue and the prince has announced that he will marry whoever fits the shoe," the silver-haired guard announced.

And so, the two brothers tried on the shoe. It was too big on Riddle, and too small for Vil. Taking his chances, Crewel tried it as well but he also could not fit in the shoe.

Observing from the top of the stairs, Cater let out a giggle. Of course it wouldn't fit them, it was his glass shoe!

Understanding the situation and feeling confident that he was the one the prince was looking for, he sauntered down the stairs.

The green-haired guard became alerted with his presence. "You seem familiar," he said.

Cater remembered the striking green hair. "Yes. I think I saw you at the ball."

His family members were confused. "What is the meaning of this, Cater?" Crewel demanded.

"I was at the ball that night," Cater said. "And I am the one the prince is looking for."

Just as he said that, the door to their house opened.

The handsome man he danced with came in. Malleus Draconia.

Prince Malleus of the Valley of Thorns.

"You were the beautiful man that night," he said, looking at Cater.

"B-but, that's ridiculous! He's just our shabby stepbrother!" Riddle exclaimed.

It was true. Cater was in his worn out work clothes, his hair tied up messily, face splotchy and hands dirty.

But Malleus knows the true beauty underneath all that.

"Give me the shoe," he said. The silver-haired guard gave him the shoe and he approached Cater.

Cater took a seat, and took off his shoe. Malleus slips on the glass shoe.

It slipped in easily. A perfect fit.

"I knew it was you," Malleus smiled up to Cater.

Cater smiled back. "You found me."

Keeping his promise, Malleus announced that he will marry Cater. Cater packed his small amount of belongings and also took Trey, Ace and Deuce with him, and went away with Malleus to the palace. 

They held a grand wedding and lived happily ever after.

_The end._

* * *

"Uncle Lilia, why do you always tell us this story? I want to hear a different story next time!" 

Lilia merely laughs at the small unruly child, ruffling his orange hair. 

"But it is a very good story, no? Look, your brother already fell asleep," he said, gesturing to the other child sleeping on the bed.

"Because he heard it a hundred times already," the child pouts. "And I know the story is not true! Tell me the real story about how my parents met and fell in love."

Lilia pulls the covers over the child and pats his head.

"Okay, I promise I'll tell you next time."

He gleefully thinks of some other ridiculous stories to tell the children using Malleus and Cater as the characters. Perhaps Sleeping Beauty next time?

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on reaching the end! I am so sorry for this mess of a fic. Tenses and style were all over the place but I just can't improve it anymore :'D
> 
> Sorry I made Crewel, Riddle and Vil as the evil family. And I know we obviously have the OG evil stepmother twisted character Trein but I just thought Crewel fit this universe more lol. And please excuse my terrible French (tho it's just two words but yeah)
> 
> Also, super duper late but finally I'm done for rarepair week! It was a fun ride <3


End file.
